Sur la Digue Sud
by Axell Leser
Summary: Elisabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux, malgré qu'elle avait la preuve sous le nez. Elle qui se vantait d'être une fine observatrice, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour passer à côté...


**Face au désir, la réalité est plus dur...**

Élisabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Voilà plus de deux ans qu'elle était à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis. En tant que chef, elle appréciait tous les membres de son personnel -ou presque- et elle avait bien sûr des affinités avec certains plus qu'avec d'autres. Notamment l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. Elle appréciait Teyla à cause de sa sagesse et de son calme. Elle avait toujours la tête froide quelque soit la situation et savait toujours quoi dire pour réconforter. Elle était très généreuse et son grand coeur était sa plus grande force. Rodney était... Ce qu'il était. Il était parfois arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais elle savait que quand la situation l'exigeait, il était un homme de coeur, et faisait preuve de courage. Comme la fois où il avait tenu tête aux Genaies, ou quand il avait été prisonnier d'un Jumper sous l'eau. Et il avait John. John était ... Fort, courageux, et représentait à lui seul l'idéale féminin de toutes les femmes ou presque des deux galaxies réunies. Il avait même réussi à faire craquer une Ancienne, c'était pour dire! Et avec son soutient, la rupture avec Simon avait été moins difficile. Et, bien qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne devait. Parfois, avant de s'endormir, elle imaginait sa vie avec lui. Mais l'équipe ne serait pas complète sans le petit dernier, Ronon Dex. Enfin, petit... Ronon était… Plus du genre à se battre qu'à réfléchir. Et il n'était pas très loquace et peu enclin à la discussion et à la perspective de lier des amitiés.

Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle croyait.

À plusieurs reprises, elle avait constaté qu'il appréciait certains membres de l'expédition. Il donnait l'impression de considérer Teyla comme un membre de son peuple, sûrement parce qu'elle aussi était native de Pégase. Elle savait qu'il appréciait Rodney. Il n'avait pas la même réaction avec lui qu'avec les autres scientifiques et elle se disait que c'était un signe d'affection. Et il était évident qu'il appréciait Sheppard.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la preuve sous les yeux, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour passer à côté.

Elle se rappelle le début de la présence du Satédien. Il avait l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes à être entouré (et après sept ans à fuir les Wraiths dans la solitude, elle imaginait que c'était normal), à suivre la hiérarchie et l'ordre. Elle avait eu vent de quelques problèmes arrivés en mission. Parfois, Ronon avait désobéi ou discuté les ordres du Colonel. Mais malgré quelques conflits mineurs, elle savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien Et elle se remémora toutes les fois où on avait cru mort l'un et que l'autre refusait de le croire. Toute les fois quand Ronon était grossier ou posait des problèmes, et que Sheppard prenait sa défense. Et même maintenant qu'il s'était acclimaté à la vie sur Atlantis, Sheppard continuait de le chaperonner. Ils partaient toujours à deux, faisaient leur entraînement ensemble ainsi que plein d'autre chose. Et son opinion comme quoi Ronon et Sheppard était comme des frères d'armes et que le Satédien considérait l'Américain comme un membre de son peuple venait de voler en éclat alors qu'elle les voyait s'embrasser sur le balcon de la digue Sud.

Retenant ses larmes qui lui montaient elle s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'elle était venu.

* * *

-Non pas que ça me déplaise, dit Sheppard à la fin du baiser, mais c'est en quel honneur?

-De quoi?

-Tout ça, la course, le pique-nique sous la nuit étoilée, les câlins... Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander?

-Pourquoi je voudrais te demander quelque chose?

-Sur ma planète, bien que la plus part des gens le nie, dans un couple, quand l'un fait un cadeau à l'autre, c'est souvent qu'il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, ou à lui demander.

-Là d'où je viens, quand l'un fait un cadeau à l'autre, c'est pour lui prouver qu'il tient à lui.

John sourit.

-Je préfère ta coutume à la mienne.

Ronon l'enlaça et ils regardèrent les étoiles.

-À ton avis, on a été sur lesquels de ces planètes?

-Je ne suis pas un expert, répondit John, mais si j'en crois ce qu'a dit Mckay, on a vu celle-ci. Et là, puis là ... Une partie de celles-là...

-Tu crois qu'on peut voir Satéda d'ici?

-Je ne crois pas. Rodney dit qu'elle est visible depuis l'autre hémisphère. Faudrait prendre un Jumper, aller de l'autre côté de la planète, en pleine nuit et on pourrait la voir.

Ronon acquiesça silencieusement et John posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Elle te manque?

-Parfois, répondit Ronon. Mais la plupart des gens que je connaissais sont morts, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus vraiment de vestige de mon passé, à part mes souvenirs. Même s'il y a des rescapés de mon monde, ils sont éparpillés dans la Galaxie, ça ne sera plus comme avant. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait une croix sur ma vie d'avant. Et je suis bien ici, ajouta-t-il en le serrant plus étroitement.

-Les Terriens ne t'ennuient pas trop, alors? Demanda John avec un air espiègle.

-J'ai finis par m'y habituer, répondit son compagnon en souriant, et étant donné que je leur fais peur, pour la plus part, ils me laissent tranquille.

-Je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu sors avec le plus génial d'entre eux.

-Oui, répondit le plus grand. Ça doit venir de là.

Ronon embrassa John, sous la nuit étoilée, et Élisabeth, en larme dans sa chambre, ne pouvait rien y faire.

Fin


End file.
